Flight to Destiny
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt always knew he was very powerful, but growing massive wings out his back was not what he expected as his destiny. Can Wyatt find out why he has the wings, keep magic a secret and still finish his homework in time? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wyatt always knew he was twice-blessed and very powerful, but growing massive, pure white wings out his back was not what he expected as his destiny. Can Wyatt find out why he has the wings, keep magic a secret and still finish his homework in time?

Wyatt is fifteen and Chris is thirteen. Leo is a whitelighter and the Charmed Ones still fight demons, although Piper's sons are starting to fight demons with them a lot of the time and the two boys often go on demon hunts together.

Please read and review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt sat at his desk, listening to his teacher go on and on about…well, Wyatt really had no idea. It was history yet again and Wyatt had no interest in that subject unless it was to do with demons and even then he'd rather just go and vanquish them than read up on their past. Still, he had no choice but to attend the class, especially after rushing out more than five times over the past week due to "family emergencies". Finally the bell rang and Wyatt shoved his books carelessly in to his bag.

"Hey Wyatt, you should be more careful with them," his best friend, Ryan smiled. "You have history again tomorrow and Miss Dawson really won't be happy if you ruin them."

"Don't remind me," Wyatt groaned. "I have it everyday now! You're right though. I already have a detention for the end of the week and I don't want anymore."

"Well running out of class every five minutes won't help you. The least you could do is look after the books."

"You know I can't help it and I don't really care about some stupid books," Wyatt said as he threw his bag on to his back. Ryan laughed.

"Let's hope no demons have an interest in history…wouldn't want them books burning now would you." Wyatt looked thoughtful for a second at his friend's remark. "You realise you couldn't exactly explain it to her."

Wyatt sighed. "True. Maybe you shouldn't tell me any more ways to get rid of the books."

The two walked through the school corridors and made their way outside. Quickly checking no one was around, Wyatt stopped and turned to Ryan. "Want me to orb you home?"

"No, it's alright. My Mum doesn't like magic remember."

Wyatt nodded in understanding. "I'll never understand her. She has such good powers and yet refuses to use them."

"Well, it was hard when Dad turned…I'll never give up on my powers though. It's like a part of me," Ryan said and began walking again. Wyatt watched as his friend walked off, wishing he could help in some way.

"See ya," he yelled before walking around to the back of the school where he could orb home. As soon as he got home he threw his bag down and went up to his room. He was surprised to see Chris sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Wy," Chris grinned. "Demon hunt?"

"Wyatt laughed. "Always. Let's go." Chris orbed out and Wyatt followed.

The next morning Wyatt woke up and groaned. He rolled over, refusing to open his eyes and believe it was morning. However, it was not to be.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, get out of bed now! You'll be late for school."

"Sleepy," Wyatt muttered.

"I'm not surprised! I don't know what time you came back last night, but I know you went demon hunting yesterday. Don't think you can get away with it either and you can wash your own clothes. It's not easy getting blood and demon guts off you know."

"Mum."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just get up. I'm going to go and wake your brother," Piper said and walked out the room. A minute later Wyatt heard his Mum yelling at Chris and grinned as he heard his brother protesting. It didn't do any good as he saw Chris walk out his room, being forced by Piper, at the same time he walked out his room.

"Morning Chris," Wyatt said, receiving a sleepy look back.

"Come on," Piper said. "Breakfast, dressed and then off to school. No orbing there either."

The two boys groaned, but didn't argue. Soon they were both at school and, yet again, Wyatt had history.

He walked as slowly as possible to his first class, meeting Ryan on the way, and they both entered the classroom together, receiving annoyed looks from the teacher who was just about to begin. The two slipped quietly in to their seats and took out their books.

Wyatt was soon in his own world again. It wasn't to last though as he soon got an itch on his back. No matter how much he scratched or moved around it wouldn't go and about half way through the lesson he just couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and rushed out the room, determined to find the problem and stop the itching.

All that was left in his chair was a pure white feather.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran behind the school, knowing no one would be there. He was guessing this was a magical problem and he couldn't risk exposing magic by staying in the building. He knew Ryan would know where he was if he needed to find him.

As it happened Ryan was sent out of class to find Wyatt and ordered to bring him back straight away. He was also told to let Wyatt know that he would be in detention after school for the next two weeks and his parents would be informed. It only took Ryan a minute to think where Wyatt had gone. Slipping something in to his pocket, he stood up and hurried out the classroom.

He made his way to the back of the school and, sure enough, there was Wyatt. Ryan couldn't help but laugh as he saw his friend trying to scratch his back.

"Want a little help there?"

Wyatt spun around, sighing in relief when he saw it was just Ryan standing there.

"No need to laugh. It really itches! I think it's magical," Wyatt said.

"Sorry. What do you think caused it?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I dunno. Hey, is it just me or can you see something on my back?" Wyatt took his shirt off and turned his back to Ryan who gasped. "What? What can you see?"

"Um…flaps of skin at the top of your back," Ryan answered in surprise.

"That's what I thought I could feel! It feels horrible and…I dunno…like there's something growing underneath."

"What are you going to do?"

Wyatt shrugged again and turned to face Ryan. "I know nothing about this sort of thing. It has to be magical, I mean, things like this, they don't just appear…right?"

"Right."

"I just fight the demons. Chris is the one who writes the spells, makes the potions and knows the Book of Shadows back to front. Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" his friend asked in confusion.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted. "I need to talk to Chris."

"He's in class which, may I remind you, is where you should be. I'm under orders here," Ryan told him.

"Orders?" Wyatt said, raising an eyebrow.

"To bring you straight back to class and inform you of the two weeks of detention you have."

Wyatt groaned. "Two weeks?"

"Yep and your parents are to be informed." Ryan said and Wyatt groaned again.

"Well in that case a few more minutes won't make much difference. I just need Chris's help…tell his teacher that um…Dad called and needs to ask him something urgently."

Ryan sighed, but agreed. "Fine, I'll be back in a minute and stop scratching!"

Wyatt blushed slightly and dropped his arms to his sides. "No more scratching," he murmured with a slight smile.

Ryan walked off and Wyatt sat with his back against a wall, waiting until he came back. Ten minutes later Ryan retuned with a slightly annoyed looking Chris behind him.

"This had better be good," Chris said as he glared at his brother. Wyatt stood up and turned his back to his brother. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Nothing…or at least, not that I know of. It just started itching and then…I felt something strange," Wyatt told him.

Chris walked up to his brother and felt where the flaps of skin were, carefully lifting one flap up. "That's disgusting and definitely not normal."

"I know that!" Wyatt said. "Why's it happening though?"

"I don't know. It looks as if something is growing under your skin," Chris replied. "Maybe we should check the book."

"I've never heard of anything like this before," Ryan said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "How many things had you heard of before we fought them?"

Ryan just smiled. "Um…not many? I am a witch though so I do know something and I have never heard of anything like this."

"Well, I've never seen anything like it either, but that's not to say it's never happened," Chris said. "I guess school's out for today." Chris saw Wyatt punch the air and rolled his eyes. "That doesn't get you out of homework."

Wyatt groaned and put his shirt back on. "Why do you have to point out the bad points?"

"I'm nice like that," Chris smirked.

"Right, well you two go and check the book and I'll go back to class…the fun," Ryan said, unable to stop the sarcastic remark at the end.

"My teacher is going to kill me," Chris pointed out "Mind going to see her first?"

"I'm guessing I don't have much choice there, so, sure."

"Good decision. Thanks," Chris grinned.

"What are you going to tell Miss Dawson?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll tell her that you were sent home. That your back was bleeding and…"

"I get the picture," Wyatt interrupted. He may be the twice-blessed and have no fears, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear about blood and how bad his back was.

"Right. Well before you go I have one other thing," Ryan said as he pulled something out his pocket.

"A white feather," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, it was on your chair."

"So?"

"So maybe there's a reason," Ryan said and handed the feather to Wyatt.

"Maybe," Wyatt said as he took it. Chris just stood quietly, looking at the feather and wondering if what he was thinking was possible. He'd have to find out when he got home, but for now he decided not to mention anything.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Ryan said as he waved bye.

"See ya," Wyatt said as he took hold of Chris's wrist and orbed them home. However, neither of them noticed something important. There was another white feather lying on the ground just behind where Wyatt had been standing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! I know these first two chapters have been a bit short, but the next chapter is longer.

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review :D

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Very true lol. Sorry I haven't exactly updated quickly, but hopefully it won't be too long to the next update.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

The two brothers appeared in the attic of the Manor. Chris walked over to the book while his brother started scratching his back.

"Damn, it itches so much!" he moaned.

"Stop scratching it. You don't want to make it worse and its best to leave it alone until you know what caused it," Chris said as he flipped through the pages.

"Who made you so wise?"

Chris shrugged and smirked. "I can't find anything in here about anything demons could do to cause your back to go like that."

"What about demons who have backs like mine?"

"Um…it's hard to tell from the images in here, but it doesn't mention anything like that," Chris replied as he shut the book.

"So now what? There must be something," Wyatt said as he sat down on a chair at the far end of the attic. Chris walked across the room and sat next to him.

"Well I did have one idea."

"Explain."

"What if the feather does mean something?" Chris questioned, receiving a puzzled look from his older brother.

"The feather? What could a feather mean?"

"Um…that for some reason you're growing feathers," Chris suggested.

"Growing feathers? You mean like a bird?" Wyatt laughed and Chris nodded. Seeing he was serious Wyatt stopped laughing. "Why would I become a bird?"

"I'm not saying you're becoming a bird exactly, just growing feathers like a bird." Chris bent down and picked up a feather from the floor. "I don't know why, but it seems the only explanation for these appearing around you."

"So I'm a bird. Great, just great," Wyatt mumbled.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Chris said as he stood up and headed towards the attic door.

"Not so bad!? I have feathers!"

"Come with me," Chris said, ignoring the fact that Wyatt was freaking out about the feathers. He led Wyatt to his room and closed the door. "I don't want anyone to know we are here. Not until I've worked out roughly what's going on. I think Mum might be a little upset to find her son has feathers. If we can give her a reason then maybe she'll be calmer about it all."

"Calm? You think Mum will be calm?" Wyatt said with a nervous laugh. "I can't see that somehow."

"Alright, just stop worrying so much."

"I'm becoming a bird and Mum will most likely blow something up when she finds out. Sorry for feeling a little nervous here."

Chris smiled. "Sounds like Mum won't be the only one blowing things up."

"Yeah, I'll blow you up soon. I thought you'd help me not make me feel worse."

"I am going to help you. Well try to anyway," Chris replied as he opened his wardrobe doors, revealing two mirrors. "Take your shirt off."

"Now that's not something I ever thought I'd hear my own brother say," Wyatt said with a smirk. He took his shirt off and threw it on the bed. "What now?"

"Turn around," Chris said. Wyatt, despite the fact he didn't like being told what to do, turned around. "Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" Wyatt asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"You have wings," Chris replied.

"Cool. Wait, I have wings! Oh no, this can't be good. Are you sure?"

"Take a look in the mirror."

Wyatt stood between the two wardrobe doors and looked in the mirror. He could see his back in the mirror on the other door. "Chris?"

"What?"

"I have wings."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You don't say. They are really small though."

"You think they'll grow?" Wyatt asked as he stared at his back in the mirror.

"Maybe. It seems a bit odd to have such small wings. I mean, what can you do with such small wings?"

"Nothing. I quite like that idea myself, although no wings would be better."

Chris smiled. "I guess we'll have to keep checking on them. Does your back still itch?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing you still won't let me scratch it though," Wyatt sighed.

"You guess right," Chris laughed. "Maybe we should check with Dad about what this means."

"At least Dad will be calm. Besides he's a whitelighter and we are asking him as that not our Dad, so he can't do anything anyway."

"I think he's broken enough rules in the past to safely say that if he wants to do something he will, whether, as a whitelighter, he should or not," Chris said.

"Not helping," Wyatt shouted.

"I think we can be sure of one thing," Chris said. "Dad will help us and I can't imagine him freaking out."

"Dad!" Wyatt called. Swirling lights appeared and Leo stood there, clearly expecting a demon to be attacking or someone to need healing.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"We need your help," Chris explained. "What do you know about growing wings?"

"Wings?"

"Yeah, like these," Wyatt said and turned so his Dad could see his back.

"Hey, Wyatt, they've grown again," Chris said

"I see…um…I've never known anything like this before," Leo said.

"Should we be worried?" Chris asked. If his Dad hadn't known anything like it then it probably wasn't a good thing.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Not until we know more. The wings are pure white though. That should mean it's good and he's not turning evil or anything. I think we have some time to figure it out though if his wings are still growing," Leo said.

"So until his wings are fully grown the chances are nothing will happen?" Chris asked.

"That's the hope," Leo said. "I'll go and check with the Elders." He disappeared in a swirl of lights, leaving Wyatt and Chris looking at each other blankly.

"Want to watch TV or something?" Chris asked after a minute.

"I'm growing wings and I have no idea why. Anything could happen and you want to watch TV?"

"Um…yeah. May as well do something while we wait for your wings to grow and Dad to come back."

Wyatt just stood still for a second before racing towards the door. "First one there gets to pick what we watch!"

"Hey, that's not fair," Chris yelled as he ran after Wyatt.

About an hour later Leo orbed in. "Hi, I have some news. I think the Elders know more than they are letting on though." Two sets of eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "It seems they knew Wyatt was going to get wings and they are going to get a lot bigger."

"How much bigger?" Wyatt asked.

"The Elders say they'll be about double the size they are now."

Wyatt felt for where the wings were. They had grown a fair bit in the hour Leo had been gone and nearly reached the end of his arms when he put them out to the side.

"You look like you're about to fly," Chris commented with a laugh and Wyatt immediately put his arms down and folded his wings in behind his back, something he'd learnt to do in the last half an hour when his wings were sticking out and annoying him.

"What else did the Elders say?"

"That this is your destiny," Leo replied. "They said you were going to come up against a great evil and you had to be the one to fight it."

"With wings?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

"I think the idea is that you learn to fly," Leo smiled.

"Fly…right…I can do that," Wyatt said, trying to convince himself. "I learnt to control most of my powers before I was even born. Flying should be a breeze." Chris and Leo both burst out laughing. Wyatt, realising what he had said, went red. "I mean easy…it should be easy."

"Let's hope so," Leo said, becoming serious again. "You won't have to fight just yet, but when you do you'll have to be flying as well. The Elders haven't told me specific details about when, where or even what demon, but that means you need to be prepared. I suggest you turn off the TV and start preparing now."

"What about school?" Chris asked. "It might be days before something happens and Wyatt can hardly go to school with wings."

Leo considered for a minute before nodding. "I'm guessing you gave another excuse to leave today."

"Yeah, we asked Ryan to tell our teachers something."

"We'll keep the fact you skipped school today from your Mum," he said, smiling when he saw the two boys sighing in relief. "However, you might want to explain this to her. Seeing her son with wings is going to be a bit of a shock."

"Thanks. We'll tell her when she gets home. Where is she anyway?"

"At the club," Leo said. "She'll be home about six so you have a few hours yet to work out how you're going to tell her."

"That should be fun," Chris mumbled under his breath.

"You can discuss it while practicing your fighting moves and working out what you can do when you are in the air. I don't think you should try flying yet though. We'll leave that for tomorrow," Leo told his sons. "As Chris will have to help you fighting I'll allow him to stay off school. We'll see about tomorrow, but I'll phone in for Wyatt and make up some excuse."

The boys nodded and Leo orbed out to see what else he could find out about Wyatt's destiny.

"Where do you want to fight?" Chris asked.

"Outside," Wyatt said as he made his way towards the door.

"Wyatt," Chris called after him. "You might want to put your shirt back on now. Think what the neighbours would say if they saw you with wings."

Wyatt laughed. "I'd love to see their expressions!" He orbed his shirt that he had left on Chris's bed in to his hand and folded up his wings as much as possible. He put his shirt on and the two boys went outside to practice fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! You'll get to find out Piper's reaction in the next chapter lol.

To satachiha08

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! lol. It's not exactly that he is uncomfortable with blood...just uncomfortable with hearing bad things about something he can't explain and that is happening to him.

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review! Interesting idea...his destiny to drink red bull and get wings...I think I'll stay with my idea though lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"I'm here to help you fight not be killed!" Chris complained as his brother kicked him to the floor again.

"Don't worry – I won't let you die. Who would I fight then?" Wyatt smirked as he pulled his brother up off the grass.

Chris brushed the grass off him and then suddenly punched his brother in the stomach. "Always be prepared," Chris smirked as his brother struggled to breathe.

"So that's how you want it to be," Wyatt said as he stood up straight. "Alright. Let's fight and we keep attacking until the other one gives in. No going easy on me."

"Fine by me. Don't blame me when you get hurt though," Chris smirked.

"I'm the one who fights the demons. You just write the spells and make the potions."

"You'd be amazed at how spells can help," Chris said. "Besides I can fight as well as you can and you have never fought a high level demon by yourself."

Wyatt shrugged. "Are you ready or are you just going to stand talking?"

"Ready when you are," Chris replied, leaping out the way as his brother dived towards him. Chris laughed as his brother slid across the floor before diving on top of him and pinning his arms to the floor.

"How much do you weigh!?" his brother groaned as he squirmed around. "Get off me." He managed to kick Chris off and punched him in the shoulder. Chris was annoyed at Wyatt for escaping and kicked Wyatt in the jaw.

Chris, hearing a click and seeing blood streaming from Wyatt's nose, immediately felt guilty. Wyatt wiped away the blood. Either he didn't care about bleeding or he just wanted revenge. Chris wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't going to stand around and find out. His brother wasn't about to let him escape though and, as soon as Chris moved, he ran towards him and shoved him to the ground. Things didn't go to plan though as Chris grabbed his ankle and he fell with a thud to the floor, half crushing Chris.

"That was so not fair," Wyatt said. "Mum's going to kill me for getting mud all over my clothes."

"Blood as well," Chris reminded him, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Yeah, I know. I can feel it. I hope you haven't broken my nose."

"What was it you said – no going easy on me," Chris smirked, "or how about that you are the one that fights and I just make the potions and write the spells. Feel like taking that back?"

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Fair enough," Wyatt said as he stood up and then grabbed Chris's wrist and helped him up. They brushed down their clothes and managed to get rid of most of the mud, although they both knew Piper would still kill them. "We're even then?"

"Sure," Chris smiled. "Training again tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"I hope you haven't been using magic out here," came a voice from the door of the Manor. "The neighbours might see." The boys looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry. No magic," Chris said as he and his brother walked towards the Manor. "We'll practice inside tomorrow so we can use magic."

"Good," Leo said and then noticed the state of his sons. "I know I said to fight, but what on earth happened? Your Mum will kill you!"

"Well, we sort of ended up on the floor," Wyatt smiled. "Hey, Dad, can you heal me?"

"You should be more careful," Leo warned as he healed his son. "You are not meant to be killing each other."

"It's fine. A demon wouldn't go easy on me and a demon attack is what I'm practicing for," Wyatt said. "I told Chris not to go easy."

Leo nodded. "I'll help you tomorrow and at some point we need to tell your Mum."

"Did you find out anything else?" Chris asked.

"Not much. Just that it will be a pretty even match," Leo replied.

At that point Piper walked in and saw her husband and two sons. "Hi, what will be an even match?" she asked, looking first at Leo and then her sons. "What happened to your clothes!?"

Leo couldn't help but smile. "I think we have a lot of explaining to do. Let's go and sit down."

Leo walked out the room and the boys followed. They all stopped as they heard Piper gasp behind them. "What the…Wyatt, are they…wings?"

It was then that Phoebe and Paige entered the room. "Wings?" they said together and looked at each other.

"Leo, why does my son have wings?" Piper said, trying to stay calm. Leo just motioned to the other room. "Wyatt, why do you have wings? I want answers now."

Everyone stood looking at Wyatt, waiting for an answer and he turned red. "Well, um, it seems it's my new destiny."

"Your new destiny?" Piper said. "What is this new destiny exactly?"

"We're not sure," Leo answered. "The Elders say it'll be an even match between him and a demon, although we don't know what demon yet."

"Do the Elders say why it has to be my son who has to grow wings?" Piper growled.

"Piper, honey, it's really not that bad," Leo said as he walked up to his wife. "He has a new destiny which he will be well prepared for and it is a new experience."

"My son has wings!" Piper yelled. "I don't care if he is prepared – why should he fight this demon alone? What right do the Elders have to say he has to have wings and fight some demon you don't know!?"

"Calm down. It'll be fine. He'll lose the wings after the battle, which he will win," Leo said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Piper sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a shock. I mean, I've seen lots of things in my life, but my son with wings was not what I expected when I came back from work."

Leo smiled. "Chris and I will help train Wyatt and we'll help him to learn how to fly."

"Fly!? My son has to fly?"

"Well…that would be the idea," Chris said sarcastically.

"I wish I could fly," Phoebe said, clearly in a world of her own. "I know I can levitate, but it's hardly the same."

"Yeah," Paige said. "Flying would be awesome."

"You can have the itchy back and large wings if you want," Wyatt offered. "I don't mind if you wish to fight a powerful demon while you try and fly at the same time."

Piper came and hugged Wyatt before slapping him on the arm. "I feel sorry for you, I really do, but you will not offer to give your wings away, especially not to your own Aunts."

Wyatt looked at the floor. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Good," Piper said and took a deep breath. "Now I'm over that surprise, why don't I make us all something to eat and you can tell me exactly what you plan to do."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Tell us how you plan to learn how to fly." Paige stood next to her nodding.

Wyatt glanced at his Dad and Chris, knowing that he wouldn't escape his Mum and her sisters. Tonight was going to be a long night and a lot of questions had to be answered. His Dad and brother slipped away and Wyatt was left, surrounded by his Mum and Aunts, trying his best to tell them all he could and act as excited as Phoebe and Paige about flying. Inside though he was dreading having to fly. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to start learning tomorrow, but he'd soon find out that he wasn't going to have much of a choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! The Charmed Ones have often laughed even when facing death...why not the boys? Besides Wyatt doesn't actually know who he is fighting against and is more worried about having wings lol.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! I never thought about Jin from Tekken, but I see what you mean lol. This is the Good timeline and I decided it would be better if Leo was a whitelighter. There aren't any pairings other than Leo/Piper as it is based mainly on Wyatt and him having to deal with wings and fighting a new evil. When you find out more about the demon you will see why Wyatt has wings rather than just being able to fly like Phoebe did.

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review! lol

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review!

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! Yeah, but what is Wyatt's destiny - live or die? Can he learn to fly and win the battle?

To And what I've tasted of desire

Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt yawned and slowly sat up in bed. He glanced to one side and saw blurry, glowing green numbers. He blinked a few times. 10.00 am. His first thought when he looked at the clock was that he was late for school. He panicked and practically fell out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and started to put his shirt on before noticing that he couldn't. He gave a confused look and stood still, almost frozen in time, as he thought back to yesterday.

It seemed unreal. He slowly lifted his hand and moved it to his back, jumping when he felt something other than skin. It all felt like a dream, but he could feel the wings and his back still itched a bit. His wings had been folded while his was asleep, but now he unfolded them. Looking to one side and then the other, he gasped. His wings had clearly fully grown now and they were massive.

He turned around to see if he had anything he could see his reflection in, now wishing he had a mirror. He heard a smash behind him and spun around, then heard another smash. He groaned. His wings had knocked some things to the floor.

He picked them up, folded his wings back in and put his shirt on. He made his way downstairs and saw his little brother sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning, you got the day off school then?" Wyatt said as he sat down.

"Yep. How are the wings?" Chris asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal in to his mouth.

"Fine. I can't believe how big they are!"

Chris laughed. "Fully grown then? Good. We're going to practice magic soon. Dad said he'll see us later – he had a couple of things to do first."

Wyatt nodded and got himself some cereal.

After breakfast they made their way to the attic, deciding it would be the best place to practice fighting and use magic.

They started practicing, throwing each other around the room. Wyatt kept trying to blow Chris up. He had his wings out the whole time, although not fully out as there wasn't enough space.

Chris laughed as Wyatt, yet again, forgot about his wings and caught something on a shelf. After doing a strange dance like movement he caught the object he'd knocked off and carefully placed it back, throwing Chris in to the wall after for laughing.

Chris stopped laughing as he hit the wall with a thud and slid to the floor, but he got straight back up and smirked.

"If you can't even fight with your wings part way out what will you be like when you have to actually fly and fight?"

Wyatt sighed. "Look, let's just practice magic and fighting for now and concentrate on the wings later," he replied as he folded his wings up more.

"Fine," Chris agreed and then dived for his brother.

Later that day Leo orbed in. The boys had stopped practicing for a while and were sat watching TV.

"Alright, who's ready for a bit of flying?" Leo asked with a grin. Both boys looked up at him. Chris grinned back while Wyatt looked horrified by the idea. "Don't worry. We'll be watching you."

"That's what I'm bothered about," Wyatt grumbled.

"Come on," his Dad said and pulled him up. Chris needed no encouragement and stood up right away, turning off the TV as he did.

"Where are we going to practice?" Wyatt asked.

"I know of a place," Leo answered and took hold of Chris and Wyatt's arms. He orbed out and the three appeared on a beach. "Lots of room and no one will see us. There are also a few rocks here which I thought may come in useful."

They walked over to the rocks and Wyatt climbed up. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes," Leo and Chris replied.

With a sigh, Wyatt opened his wings out, stepped back a few steps, closed his eyes and took a running jump.

"Ouch!"

"Try again. Try flapping your wings a bit this time."

"Ouch!"

"More flapping."

"Ouch! Damn, I never knew landing on sand could hurt so much!"

"Come on, you have to get this right," Leo said, pulling his son up off the sand. "Just be glad you're not landing on stone. Sand softens your landing and hopefully you won't keep falling to the ground."

"Maybe I'm not meant to fly," Wyatt said, but, seeing the look from his Dad, he sighed and climbed back on to the rock for a forth time. He took a few steps back, being carefully not to just fall off the other side of the rock. He had his wings fully open and began to flap. He ran and leapt in to the air.

He felt himself gliding forwards and smiled slightly. He flapped his wings harder and harder and started to feel himself go up. He grinned, but it wasn't to last.

"Ouch!"

"Close. I thought you were going to manage it," Chris said as he pulled Wyatt to his feet. Wyatt brushed the sand off and turned around, hitting Chris to the ground with his wings.

Chris spat the sand out his mouth and glared up at his brother who just simply stared at the rock just metres away from him.

"Damn," he muttered. "You were right about being close…close to the damn rock!"

Chris struggled to stand up and then ended up ducking Wyatt's wings as Wyatt turned to face him. Wyatt glanced down at Chris with an odd look, not realising what had happened. He folded his wings in, much to Chris's relief.

"I meant close to flying," Chris said.

"I know, but I thought I'd got further than this. I felt like I was flying for a minute and then…"

"Crash," Chris laughed. "I did see."

He received a slight smile from Wyatt before he walked away from him.

"I think I've had enough of this for today," Wyatt said, rubbing his arm where he had landed on it.

Leo nodded. "Fine, but you won't get out of it. We are coming here to practice again tomorrow."

Wyatt didn't reply. He just orbed out, leaving his brother and Dad to orb out after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review! His destiny is to fight a powerful demon by himself, but his destiny will be explained more later on when you find out more about the demon.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! He can hide his wings, but only by folding them up so they can still be noticed if he isn't careful. He has the wings for a reason though so he can't just make them disappear - instead he gets the joy of getting used to them and flying.

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! Everything will become clearer when you find out who the demon is, but you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! Yay, rhyming lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Wyatt got home he went straight to his room and closed the door. He picked up the phone and dialled Ryan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Wyatt said.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?"

"Well, I have massive wings and a lot of bruises."

"Ah. You been trying to fly?"

"Trying, yes, but I just can't do it," Wyatt said with a sigh. He heard his friend chuckle.

"I see. Maybe you should try something else. What have you done so far?"

"Flapped my wings and jumped – what else can I do?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe you should study how birds fly. It might give you more of an idea," Ryan replied, glad Wyatt couldn't see him grinning as he pictured his friend trying to fly.

"You're right…and that would get me out of having to try again so soon," Wyatt smiled, sounding more cheerful now.

Ryan laughed. "You really think your family will let you get out of it that easily?"

"Don't ruin it. I was almost happy for a moment."

"Well, I'd best leave you to study. Hey, when you can fly, come and see me. It must be so amazing to be able to fly!"

"Don't start," Wyatt groaned. "I had enough of Mum and my two aunts going on about how fantastic it must be last night."

"Sorry," Ryan said. "So when do you think you'll be back at school?"

"I have to learn how to fly, fight a massive battle against a demon and finish my homework before I go back to school."

"Well I was going to guess at a week or so until you said homework. Well it was nice sitting with you in class," Ryan said sadly and Wyatt laughed.

"Hey, if I can survive a battle with a demon while flying I think I can survive homework."

"Even history?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Even history," Wyatt said. "How hard can it be!?"

"Um…very? Plus I have to tell you, you have some more maths homework. Five chapters, starting with chapter 12. You also have English. You have to write a 5000 word essay on the last book you read."

Wyatt groaned. "You're kidding me? The last thing I read was a page in the Book of Shadows…I don't have time to read. Isn't five chapters a bit much for maths?"

"You've missed a lot," Ryan reminded him. "Maybe for the book you could write about birds. You have to study that anyway."

"Great idea. Anything else to tell me?"

"Only that you have history homework and this is on top of what you've already missed."

"It just gets better. Is it bad that I want evil to win the battle just so I don't have to do the homework?"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah. What happened to being able to handle it?" He heard Wyatt mutter something under his breath and decided to tell him what the homework was. "Anyway, the history is on the tenth chapter in the book we were given a few weeks back. You have to answer the questions at the end."

"Thanks," Wyatt replied. "Guess I'd better go. A lot to do."

"Yeah, I'll see you when you've learnt how to fly, right?"

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry if I fly right through your window though."

"Maybe you should land well before the house and come and knock on the door like normal people," Ryan suggested.

"Normal? What is that again?"

Ryan laughed. "Bye."

"Bye," Wyatt said as he hung up.

Wyatt jumped as Chris walked in his room.

"Dad says we should be practicing fighting again," Chris told him.

"Actually, I have something else to do…two things in one really."

"Oh?"

"Find something to help with the flying and homework."

"Homework?" Chris laughed. "You want to do homework? Wow, you must be ill…maybe it's the wings…" Chris looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned.

"I have to write an essay on the last book I've read," Wyatt explained.

"You haven't read anything in ages," Chris said.

"I know. That's why I plan to. However, I need to study flying as well. Ryan gave me the idea of studying how birds fly."

"Sounds a good idea, but how is this killing two birds with one stone?" Chris said, laughing at his own joke.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile as he playfully punched his brother on the arm. "Very funny. I plan to read a book about birds and then write the essay. I can use my own experience in flying as well if the books help."

"I can tell that wasn't your idea," Chris remarked, receiving another punch. He smirked and orbed out. Wyatt frowned and orbed after him, finding himself at the library. They were hidden by shelves of books and no one seemed to be anywhere near. "You may not recognise this place, but this the library," Chris whispered.

"I know what the library looks like," Wyatt growled. Chris faked being shocked. "Where are the books on birds likely to be though?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Try looking around you." Wyatt looked around and noticed them at the end of the shelves they were behind. He walked over to them and began looking through them. He glanced at Chris who was still just standing there.

"You going to stand there all day or help me look?"

"Sorry," Chris muttered and walked over to his older brother. Soon they were both sat down at a table flicking through piles of bird books.

After a couple of hours they had finally narrowed it down to five books which gave the best information on flying. Chris went to the main desk to loan out the books and then the two orbed back home.

After spending another hour looking at the books they'd borrowed they finally closed them and put them to one side.

"Well I think you know enough now," Chris said. "Ready to try flying again tomorrow?

"I dunno…I was hoping to look through them books tomorrow and make a good start on my homework."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you must really hate learning to fly. Look at it this way, the sooner you can fly the better. You can be more prepared then."

"I guess," Wyatt said, not convinced.

"It means you can write a better essay as well," he reminded him.

"Yeah. That'll really help considering how much school I've missed recently. I need to bring my marks back up," Wyatt said and paused for a second before continuing. "I guess I can try flying again tomorrow."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning then. Night," Chris said as he walked out Wyatt's room.

"Night," Wyatt said. He got changed and jumped in to bed, tucking his wings right in. Tomorrow was going to be interesting and he just hoped he would actually manage to fly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! They are lol. Wyatt will learn to fly soon.

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! I like different lol. You just have to look at my other stories to see that (The Triangle and Change is Good are just two examples of that lol)

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review!

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Wyatt woke up and stretched, opening his wings slightly. His back ached after folding his wings so tightly during the night, but it meant he was less likely to damage them. He would need these wings to stay perfect if he was to fly and, in the end, fight a demon.

Wyatt yawned and closed his eyes again, unable to force himself to leave his warm, comfy bed. However, seconds later Chris burst through the door.

"Morning, Mum is yelling at you to get up," he said. "She wants you to learn how to fly and even Dad made a big deal about it. He says the Elders have told him something else, but he refuses to say anything for now."

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "So…you woke me up…why?"

"So we can go back to the beach and help you fly," Chris said. "Dad is going to see the Elders this morning. Something to do with the extra information he found out, which leaves me to get you up and flying." Chris grinned as he looked at his brother,

"I hate you," Wyatt muttered.

"Love you too," Chris laughed as he walked out the door. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

Chris left Wyatt to get up and get dressed. No sooner had Wyatt stepped out his bedroom door they were orbing to the beach.

"Do I not even get breakfast?" Wyatt complained.

"No."

"Why?"

"Um…extra weight," Chris shrugged. "Now, climb on that rock and fly."

"Why are you so bothered about all this? It's not like you get to fly."

"Well…Dad did tell me something and I can't tell you, but…um…I don't want you to die so I'm taking it more seriously," Chris said.

"I thought you said Dad refused to say anything," Wyatt said. "I get it. You just want to see me fall again." Chris grinned. "Take it seriously – yeah right, you're never serious about anything."

"Ok, you got me," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Still, it would be cool to see you fly as well."

"I should hit you," Wyatt said.

"Fighting later, flying now," Chris said, taking a step back just in case.

Wyatt grinned. "Fighting later, eh? I like that idea." He climbed up on to a rock and took a deep breath. He opened his wings out and ran.

After about an hour Wyatt sat down in the sand, moaning about his arm and leg. He still hadn't managed to fly. Chris had been in fits of laughter, but managed to look more serious as he sat down beside Wyatt.

"Remember what you read? Just try that. I think you're thinking too much about just flapping your wings and jumping," Chris said.

"Maybe. I've dreamt I was flying before – I can tell you, it was no where near this hard."

"Yeah. I bet you didn't have massive white wings though."

"True. Ok, last try and then we go on to fighting," Wyatt said as he stood up.

He climbed the rock and remembered back to what he'd read. He began flapping his wings and jumped off the rock. He spread his wings out and swooped towards the ground. He closed his eyes as the ground quickly got closer and closer, but when he didn't hit the sand he opened them again. He was going up in to the air, having just missed the ground.

He began flapping his wings, moving them faster and faster, gaining more height. He stopped flapping and glided through the air for a moment before flapping again to keep the height and fly faster.

Below he could hear the faint sound of Chris yelling out and cheering. Wyatt was finally flying and he knew exactly what was going to come next. Fighting in the air. For now though, he was going to enjoy flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review :)

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! lol

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review!

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! Maybe it is a bit harsh, but oh well lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt circled around and then dived towards the ground, feeling a sudden adrenaline rush as he was just seconds away from hitting the sand head first. At the last minute he began flying back up again and flapped his wings as hard as he could, building up more and more speed.

He glided through the air again, taking in the scenery below. The golden sands that stretched on for what seemed like miles, rocks that reached up towards the sky and the deep blue sea with the waves crashing against the shore.

He hovered for a second. All he could hear was the sound of the wind and the birds nearby. He wasn't sure if Chris had stopped yelling or if he was just too far away to hear. All Wyatt could feel was the cool breeze and he couldn't help but feel excited as he flew around, miles above land.

He dived down again, this time even faster than before. He saw Chris waving below and waved back.

"Watch out," Wyatt yelled as he swooped down towards Chris. He flew right in front of him and heard Chris gasp in amazement and surprise.

Eventually Wyatt circled around and flew down towards the sand, this time landing, although not as smoothly as he would have liked to. He managed to keep his balance though and ended up running part way down the beach before coming to a stop.

He folded his wings up and walked slowly over to Chris, catching his breath.

"That was great!" Chris yelled. "You did it and it was so strange to see you up there like that. You got the hang of it quickly once you were well off the ground."

"Yeah, it just felt so normal," Wyatt said. "It was a bit odd though….just seeing everything so far below me and you looked so small!"

Chris laughed. "I'm guessing you enjoyed racing towards the ground."

Wyatt grinned. "It feels so…amazing. Just the rush from it – it's something you never think you'll experience."

"Well most of us won't," Chris said. "It's not everyday that people grow wings and take to the skies."

"Good point. Maybe I could show you though…see if I can fly and hold you at the same time, although it wouldn't be for long. I guess the next thing though is to learn what fight moves I can do while flying."

"Well, let's see. Try simple punching and kicking first," Chris said. "Try taking off from the sand this time rather than a rock. After all the rocks might not be there in the battle."

Wyatt nodded, ran a little and jumped in to the air, spreading out his wings as he jumped and just managing to stay up and not fall back to the ground.

He flew around for a few minutes and then went down lower. If he was going to do fight moves he wanted to be sure he wouldn't fall far if it went wrong.

He began flapping his wings, trying to stay in one place. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to stay roughly in the same spot. During a fight he knew he'd be flying around more, but to practice it was better to stay in one spot and try dodging and quick movements later.

First Wyatt tried a punch. He fell a little way, but regained his height and tried again. He'd have to get used to punching and still keeping his wings flapping. After a few tries he managed to punch fairly hard, although with no one being there he wasn't sure how much he would actually hurt a demon.

Next he tried kicking, which was surprisingly easier. He tried a few kicks and mastered it fairly well. Happy that he could do that he tried kicking and punching together. He then tried flying forwards, as if attacking someone, and then punching them and kicking them before shooting upwards as if dodging an attack.

After about hour he had learnt the best ways to attack while in the air and he had even tried using his powers a little, mainly realising how much the power of projection and explosive powers could help.

He flew back down to Chris who had been watching the whole show. He clapped as Wyatt walked up to him.

"Very impressive," Chris said. "A little more practice and you can so kick that demon's…"

"We'll see," Wyatt said, interrupting him. He laughed and Chris rolled his eyes.

"You are so like Grams at times," he muttered, causing Wyatt to laugh again.

"I'll see you in a minute," Wyatt said and orbed out. Chris started to protest, but was left alone in the middle of the beach. He sighed and sat down in the golden sand, letting it trickle through his fingers, while wondering where his brother had disappeared to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review :)

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review! Yep, he can finally fly! lol

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! You'll find out in a few chapters what Leo knows.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! lol

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt orbed out from the beach and reappeared behind a large bush and a rather prickly one at that. Groaning and quickly moving away, Wyatt made his way to his friend's house where he knocked on the door. Ryan opened it and grinned.

"Hey, what you doing here?" he asked.

"Well you said to come when I could fly. Will you come with me?" he asked and Ryan nodded.

Ryan closed the door behind him as he stepped out. Wyatt checked there was no one around before he orbed them both out.

Chris jumped as two people appeared in front of him and sighed in relief to see Wyatt and Ryan.

"Hey," Chris said as he stood up. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to fly and take one of you with me and then the other," Wyatt replied as he ran at Chris and grabbed him around the waist. He unfolded his wings and took a running jump in to the air with Chris yelling out and hitting his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, unless you want me to drop you."

Chris looked below him and stopped hitting Wyatt. "Whoa, this is…great! You can see so much."

They flew around for a few minutes. The sea and sand seemed so far away and it was like they no longer had a care in the world as they flew high above everything, free to go where they wanted. Wyatt clung tightly to Chris, afraid to drop him. Chris had seemed worried to start with, but was too busy taking in everything around him now to care. He trusted his brother and wanted to enjoy every moment he had.

Wyatt went around in a circle and then dived towards the ground for a few seconds before gaining height again. He heard Chris cheer and laughed before suddenly gaining speed and quickly turning around, then just gliding along and slowly heading back towards the ground below.

Wyatt landed, falling on top of Chris as he couldn't land properly while holding him. He heard Chris mumble something under his breath and then groan as he tried to move. Wyatt quickly moved off of Chris and sat at the side of him.

"Wow, that looked so cool," Ryan commented as he walked over to him.

"I'll…take…you…in…a…minute," Wyatt said, catching his breath.

Chris stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes. "Think you need to work on the landing."

"Well…I…can't land…as well…while carrying…someone," Wyatt shot back. After a few minutes he stood up and went to stand behind Ryan. He grabbed him around the waist. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Ryan said, but he still cried out in surprise when Wyatt did a running jump and he found himself in the air, flying along side the birds and feeling the cool breeze through his hair.

Wyatt flew around the same as he had with Chris before he landed, this time more successfully, although they both still fell over. Wyatt sat up and Ryan did the same next to him.

"You nearly landed on me," Ryan said with a laugh. "I wish I could fly like that…even if I landed like this every time."

"I land fine by myself," Wyatt reminded him. "Just because you two weigh too much." He laughed when they both glared at him.

After spending a little while longer running around on the beach, or in Wyatt's case flying as well, they decided it was probably time to go home. Besides Chris and Ryan were fed up of Wyatt unfairly flying away when ever they chased after him and had almost caught him.

They orbed Ryan back home and then orbed back to the Manor where they saw Leo standing with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"I have something to tell you about he demon you'll be facing," Leo said and motioned for the boys to sit down. They sat down and everyone turned to Leo, wondering what he knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To fairyofmusic

Thanks for the review! Yep, he can fight as well now.

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! There will be information on the demon in the next few chapters lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review :)

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	10. Chapter 10

"The Elders refuse to tell me everything, but no one knows a great deal about this demon anyway," Leo said, once the boys were sitting down.

"Do you know what demon it is?" Wyatt asked, curious as to who he was facing even if he knew little about him.

Leo nodded. "His name is Tsubasa which means wings. He has a lot of powers. No one knows how much power he has or what they all are, but he is certainly very powerful."

"An even match to Wyatt," Chris said.

"Yes, which is why you need to be prepared. This is not about how much power you have, but how you use it," Leo said. "Can you fly?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. I've also been practicing fighting while flying and it's all going fine so far."

"You will have to practice more though and make sure you can control all your powers while flying."

"How long do we have before the attack?" Piper asked, clearly worried about her son.

"Well after finding out what I just said I went to see the Elders again to try and get more information from them, telling them we have to know more to be prepared. They said it was destiny and we'd know when the time came," Leo replied.

"So I just have to hope I'm prepared!?" Wyatt yelled. "I could be attacked at any time!"

"Which is why I kept asking and eventually they told me that the battle would take place in about a week," Leo said quietly.

"A week! I only have a week and I know nothing about his powers, how he fights or even why he wants to fight me."

"Well, it seems that he wants to fight the most powerful witch and…um…that would be you. He wants your powers," Leo explained.

"So he can take powers?" Chris asked.

"Only once someone is dead. That the Elders could tell me," he smiled. "So if you win then you will receive his powers and he will be dead."

"Wait, I receive his powers? The Elders are ok with this?" Wyatt asked in surprise.

"It would seem so. I don't think they have much choice – you can't mess with destiny."

"So the most powerful witch will become even more powerful?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we'll have the most powerful nephew ever," Paige said.

"But I'll always be your favourite, right?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Of course," Paige replied with a laugh.

"Yeah," Phoebe said as she hugged her youngest nephew, then shaking her head at Wyatt as she did and silently mouthing that he would always be her favourite.

Wyatt grinned.

"Anyway, I don't think we'll find out any more and there isn't any information on him," Leo said. "Tomorrow we'll practice again."

The conversation was interrupted though as six demons suddenly shimmered in. Five demons attacked while the sixth stood behind to watch the magical battle.

The five demons each attacked someone. Wyatt was thrown backward telekinetically and found himself watching as the rest of his family fought off the demons.

Chris kicked the demon attacking him and then ducked an energyball. He threw the demon in to the wall and he shimmered out. Chris then helped Leo who could only orb out the way of attacks.

It only took a minute for Piper to blow up the demon attacking her. Meanwhile Paige had orbed a number of items at the demon attacking her and eventually something sharp had hit him and he blew up. Phoebe had been ducking a lot of energyballs and had kicked the demon hard in the stomach, but he seemed unfazed. Piper was there to help her sister though and happily used her power to blow him up.

It had seemed rather easy to get rid of the demons, but now they realised it had been a distraction. Wyatt was lying on the floor, barely conscious, and a demon, clearly the one who had ordered the attack, now stood in front of them.

Leo went to go over to Wyatt, but ended up getting thrown against the wall. The demon then threw an energyball as a warning and no one moved. They glanced towards Wyatt, just hoping he'd be alright, but fearing for their own lives as the evil in front of them obviously had more power than he was showing. No other demon would stand in front of them like that unless sure they could defeat them. However this demon didn't seem too interested in them.

The Charmed Ones and Chris noticed his appearance. He was dressed all in black, like most demons, but what stood out most was his shirt which had a pure white symbol on the front.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I don't plan to kill…not yet anyway," the demon said, his voice deep and confident.

He then disappeared in a gold flash and it was then they all noticed something else. Before he vanished he unfolded pure black wings and stretched them out to the side, showing wings that were even bigger than Wyatt's.

They were pretty sure who it was, but they all wondered why he had shown up and just left like that. He hadn't killed Wyatt even though he could have.

Snapping out of their thoughts, they all checked on Leo who stood up shakily and then went to heal Wyatt.

It took a minute, but once Wyatt was healed he stood up and knew he had some explaining to do. He knew exactly what Tsubasa had planned and he wasn't looking forward to the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To fairyofmusic, MAD DOGG and lizardmomma

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	11. Chapter 11

"It was Tsubasa," Wyatt said, confirming everyone's thoughts. "He came here to show me some of his powers. He said he wanted this to be a challenge and the best to win, but he wanted it to be fair…or at least, allow me to have a chance."

"He came here just for that? Why bring the other demons?" Piper asked.

"So you wouldn't interrupt him," Wyatt said. "He knew you wouldn't let anyone hurt me so he had to distract you long enough so that he could just speak to me. This is my battle after all."

Piper sighed and hugged her eldest son. "I'm just glad you're alright. He could have killed you though!"

"He didn't want to kill me," Wyatt said. "It was…more of a warning I guess and a chance for me to see who I would be facing."

"It is his destiny to fight him in the battle," Leo said. "He wouldn't kill him before. It seems you need more practice though."

"He took me by surprise," Wyatt grumbled.

"What if he does that in the battle? You won't just hit a wall, you could fall from a height and hit the hard ground below," Leo reminded him.

"I'll be watching out for him then," Wyatt said. "I know when he wants to battle and where. He also says he has a surprise…something to do with a symbol."

The others all looked at him, waiting for him to tell them, but he ignored them and walked off to get a glass of water. The others followed him and eventually he turned to face them.

"Well?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"I have seven days from now. We battle at midday."

"Midday? Why chose the hottest point of a day for a massive battle?" Paige asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "It's as good a time as any. The place is actually where we were practicing. Apparently he followed us to see where we went and decided it was a good place to fight."

"He was watching us?" Chris asked in surprise.

Wyatt shook his head. "No. I asked him that and he said he didn't need to watch me. He wants my fighting style to be a surprise. He simply wanted to know where we were going."

"You trust him?" Phoebe asked. "Wyatt, this is a demon that wants to fight you and hopes to not only kill you, but take your powers."

"I know, but I believe him. If he was so bothered about all that he would have killed me today, but he didn't. It is all about the final battle and he seems to like the idea of us being evenly matched," Wyatt said as he walked off.

Later Wyatt was sat on his bed, legs crossed and head in his hands. Chris walked in to his room and sat down beside him.

"You ok?"

"I'm going to face the biggest battle of my life in seven days, I've only just learnt to fly, know little about who I'm battling and have no idea whether my fate is to live or die. What do you think!?" Wyatt said sadly.

"It'll be alright. You're great at flying! Sure, you know little about this demon, Tsubasa, but you know a lot about yourself," Chris said with a smile.

"How does that help?"

"You know your strengths and weaknesses. You know how you fight and fly and you will quickly learn once in battle."

Wyatt looked at his brother and managed a smile. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," Chris smirked and received a playful punch on the arm.

"I just hope my fate is to live through this. I hate not knowing what will happen," Wyatt sighed.

"Well we'll keep practicing and before you know it you will be battling this demon and winning," Chris said.

"I wish I could be that confident," Wyatt said as he lay back on his bed.

Chris laughed. "You'll be fine," he said as he walked towards the door. "Before I leave you, you mentioned a symbol earlier."

"Yeah. He said it was important and would be a surprise. Why bring it up?"

"He had a symbol on his shirt. I say we find out if it means anything. It could be the difference between life and death and the surprise will be on him if we find out," Chris said.

"I noticed his shirt, but didn't take much notice of the symbol. Can you remember what it looked like?"

"Yeah. We'll look in the morning," Chris said. "Night."

"Night."

Minutes later Wyatt was fast asleep, dreaming of everything that could possibly happen in the battle. He couldn't stop worrying about his fate though. Did he really stand a chance against Tsubasa?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! You will find out soon lol

To writerluv

Thanks for the review :)

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! Very true and you'll soon see if he manages to prepare himself in time.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Wyatt woke up early. He stumbled out of bed and made his way downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake anyone. He grabbed a box of cereal and began eating, not bothering with a bowl or milk. He just hoped that his Mum didn't wake up early and catch him.

He jumped as he heard a sound, throwing cereal around him, but luckily it was Chris. Chris, although looking slightly surprised at seeing him, didn't need to ask why he was up so early.

"It'll be alright y'know," Chris said as he sat down and took a handful of cereal from the box that Wyatt was holding. "Although if Mum sees this you won't have to worry about the battle."

Wyatt smiled and began clearing up the cereal. "Thanks...you really know how to make me feel better. Anyway, what's the plan for today then?"

"We need to take the books we borrowed back and I thought we'd look at the library to see if we can find anything on the symbol."

Wyatt nodded. "Guess I'd better get dressed first."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Just be ready for when the library opens because we don't want to waste a lot of time," Chris said.

"It doesn't open for another two hours and it's often opened slightly late. Why wait for it to open when we can look at the books and get out before anyone comes in?"

Chris didn't seem too happy about it to start with, but agreed with it in the end. "What about the books we need to take back though?"

"Leave them outside the door with a note," Wyatt said.

Chris sighed. "I don't like the idea, but it's not like it'll do any harm. No one will ever know and it'll save time."

Wyatt went to get dressed and came back downstairs ten minutes later. "Ready?" Chris nodded and they both orbed out.

They reappeared in front of the library and Chris left the books and a note before they orbed inside.

They searched and after about five minutes Wyatt managed to find a book that looked useful. Once they'd found one they found loads of others and groaned.

"We could be here a while," Chris said.

"Well we still have a while before the library is open."

"Better get reading then," Chris smiled, splitting the pile of books they'd found in two.

Chris described the symbol and, after a while, Wyatt found something he thought could be it. He turned the book to face Chris who said he thought it was the symbol. The two read the page with the symbol on and looked at each in confusion.

"The symbol means water. What do you think his surprise is?"

"To use the sea…it makes sense," Wyatt said.

"Do you think you can dodge an attack using water?"

"It depends how he uses it. There are only so many things he can do without exposing magic. I should be fine…maybe I should think of a surprise myself though," Wyatt said with a smile.

"Hey, we'd best get these books back and get out of here. It's due to open soon."

The two boys hurriedly put the books back and orbed out, only just in time as the library door was unlocked.

The boys orbed to the beach where Leo was waiting for them. They told him what they'd found out and he nodded in understanding.

"We'd better start practicing. We'll go through a few things on the beach and then try them out in the air," Leo said.

The boys began fighting with Leo watching and guiding Wyatt. After hours of training Wyatt's fighting and flying skills had improved. He felt like he had more of a chance of winning against the demon now. After a short break Leo made him train even more though and by the time they got home both Chris and Wyatt were covered in cuts and bruises.

Piper went mad at Leo for letting them get hurt, but he explained there was no other way to prepare Wyatt for what was to come. In the end Piper realised he was right, although she didn't like it. She told Leo to heal them while she made them their favourite meals. Leo smiled and went to heal the boys.

They had almost finished eating when a group of demons shimmered in. One turned to Wyatt and smiled.

"We heard that Tsubasa came to see you and that he plans to fight you. We can not allow that," he said. "I'm surprised he didn't just kill you when he came here. He must really want to fight you."

The whole family stood still, wondering whether to attack or not. Paige and Phoebe, who had come in just before Piper had finished cooking, both looked ready to attack and stepped forwards as a warning. Piper and Chris looked annoyed, but made no move to attack. Only Leo and Wyatt looked calm.

"What difference does it make to you if he wants to fight me?" Wyatt asked.

"Whoever wins will have a lot of power. More power than any other demon or witch ever. No matter which side wins it is bad news. Tsubasa would kill almost all witches and demons, leaving only those who have served him in the past. He would expose magic and no one would be able to do anything about it," the demon explained.

"If I win you think I'll just kill you all, is that it?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes."

"I only kill demons that attack me or my family," Wyatt said. Even on demon hunts he waited for the demons to attack first. "I don't even want his powers. This is my destiny and that is the only reason I am fighting."

"If you won would you agree not to take his powers?" the demon asked. "If so we have no reason to kill you."

"Fine by me."

The demons looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we will not kill, but you have to win this fight."

"If you are so bothered why not just kill Tsubasa now?" Leo asked.

The demons laughed and the same demon replied again. "He goes to places where we can not find him and, if we do, he has spells to protect him. You, however, do not. We will be watching the fight and be ready to attack if you happen to lose. You say you are not bothered about the power and it seems we have to trust you on that. Make sure you win and if you try to get his powers we will not hesitate to kill you."

"You can trust me and I will do what ever it takes to win this fight," Wyatt said.

The demons nodded and shimmered out, leaving the Halliwell family looking blankly at each other.

"Demons that don't want evil to win and haven't attacked us…that has to be a first," Chris said.

"Yeah, it also means I'm under even more pressure to win," Wyatt said with a sigh. Before anyone could say anything Wyatt orbed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! The main battle is in a few chapters.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! You'll soon find out lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review :)

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I changed that sentence and just before you reviewed as well lol.

To Cr8zeCorbinFangirl

Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	13. Chapter 13

Wyatt orbed to the beach, unfolded his wings and took off in to the night sky. The moon was clear and causing a silvery glow on the sea below him. The stars shone brightly and lit his way as he flew down the beach, just metres above the sand. He sped forwards and then shot up. He circled around before heading in a different direction, going inland towards the city.

In the distance he saw the shimmering golden light from the city. It all seemed so much brighter than where he had been flying moments before, but this light was unnatural. He preferred the light from the stars and the peaceful beach. Here there was noise and the place seemed more alive. Not good when you are a flying witch. He smiled as he thought about it though and wondered if he should get a pointy hat and broomstick. He thought better of it though and continued to fly over the city, watching what was going on and making his way to see Ryan.

Wyatt swooped down lower as he saw the streets near where his friend lived and landed at the end of the street. Luckily the area was in complete darkness beside one flickering street light at the other end of the street. Wyatt folded in his wings before anyone saw and went up to his friend's house. He knocked on the door and Ryan's Mum opened it. She told Wyatt that Ryan was in his room so he went straight up and knocked on Ryan's door.

Ryan opened it and let Wyatt in. "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Needed to do something normal to take my mind off everything," Wyatt said as he sat down on the bed.

"Flying or orbing to your friends house isn't normal," Ryan said with a laugh.

"I decided to fly first and then come here," Wyatt said. "You're right though. My life isn't normal, but can't I at least do something slightly normal? How about a DVD or something?"

"I thought you had a massive battle to fight soon. Watching a DVD is hardly going to help."

Wyatt laughed. "I can't train all the time so I thought I'd come and see you and do something normal to take my mind off it all."

Ryan put a DVD in the DVD player and turned the TV on. "Training harder than you thought then?"

"Yeah, but it's going well. Got a visit from some demons who don't want the battle to happen though and now I'm worried about it even more. I feel I have to win or this demon, Tsubasa, will take over the world."

"You can't complain your life is boring," Ryan said and Wyatt smiled.

"True. Anyway what DVD are we watching?"

"Um…superman," Ryan said with a grin and was hit by Wyatt who immediately went to find another DVD.

Wyatt and Ryan watched DVDs for hours before Wyatt decided that he had better go. He was glad that he had been able to relax for a few hours, but he still had training tomorrow.

When he orbed back home he had the whole family questioning him about where'd gone. He mumbled an answer before going off to bed. The rest of the family wondered if Wyatt was alright, but decided to leave him for now.

Only Chris knew how Wyatt really felt and understood why he'd orbed out. He knew he was worried he would die in the battle and Chris realised that he'd have to make Wyatt see that he could defeat Tsubasa. He had a plan for the training tomorrow, but he had to make sure his parents and Aunts didn't find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Fair enough. The only reason he backed down though is because he is not interested in the power and it works out best for both Good and Evil if he agrees, plus it means there are less demons to attack his family. He has enough to worry about without extra demons. Wyatt won't be backing down when it comes to the main battle though.

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! You are right - Wyatt would be more powerful than the other demons if he gained the other powers, even if a lot of demons came after him. However, if they got him before he actually managed to get the powers or if Wyatt was weak from the battle then they would be more powerful.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! Unexpected, but makes sense - wouldn't be good news for either side.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Chris pulled his brother out of bed, receiving a few hits and a lot of moaning for doing so. Chris forced his brother to get dressed and waited for him downstairs. When Wyatt came down, looking very sleepy and unhappy, Chris orbed him out.

They appeared on the beach and Wyatt just looked at his little brother with his eyebrow raised.

"I have a plan," Chris said.

"Care to explain? You forced me out of bed early and then just orbed me to the beach…this had better be a good plan," Wyatt said with a yawn.

"Sorry you had to get up early. I didn't want anyone else to find out the plan or to try and come with us for training," Chris explained.

"The plan?"

"Yes, right…well…it is demon hunting."

"Demon hunting? Chris, we go demon hunting all the time."

"I know, but only low level demons. I plan to start with low level demons and work up to high level demons. Hopefully it will help you improve and show that you have a chance against Tsubasa."

"Oh," Wyatt said, beginning to understand. "I like that idea. I get why you wanted to leave so earlier now. You realise if Mum finds out she'll kill us! Dad won't be too pleased either. It's not how he wants us to train."

"I know, but I think fighting an actual demon will help," Chris said with a smile. "Fighting air doesn't quite have the same effect."

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah. Now I'll know just how much damage the fighting moves and my powers will do. Not sure how much I'll be able to fly though in the Underworld."

"I don't plan to go to the Underworld," Chris said and Wyatt looked at him, clearly confused. "I plan to bring them to us."

Wyatt smiled.

"What are we waiting for then? Let me fight these demons!" Wyatt said and Chris laughed.

"One at a time and hopefully no others will follow, but I'm here to help if needed."

Chris said a quick spell and a surprised and rather angry demon appeared. Wyatt spread out his wings and jumped in to the air to avoid an energyball. He flew around the demon and kicked him. The demon fell and was then blown up by Wyatt.

Chris said another spell, similar to the last one, and another demon appeared. He saw Wyatt and grinned, sending an energy bolt towards him. Wyatt ducked it as he flew through the air, but the demon just kept trying again and again. After ducking for a few minutes Wyatt managed to deflect the power back at the demon and he, like the last, was vanquished.

Five demons later Wyatt was starting to get tired. He was now fighting a demon that could jump extremely high, putting his flying skills to the test more. The demon jumped again and Wyatt only just moved in time. He tried to blow him up, but this demon could move fast and before Wyatt could move again the demon had jumped up and hit him.

Wyatt struggled to breathe and almost hit the ground. Luckily he managed to keep flapping his wings and gained height again as he blew up the demon that was just about to jump again.

Wyatt landed on the floor next to Chris. "Short break? Five minutes or so?"

"No," Chris said and Wyatt groaned. "Sorry, but when you are in a battle you won't get a chance to rest. Now stop trying to waste time so you can rest and get flying."

He summoned another demon and Wyatt was quick to get away. So far Chris had gone unnoticed at the side and all the demons were focusing on Wyatt. However, this demon noticed Chris and Wyatt had to save him and vanquish the demon. This wasn't as easy as he thought.

He managed to change the direction of an energyball, but it missed the demon who, by that time, had already thrown another one which had hit Chris. Wyatt went to blow up the demon, but that didn't go to plan as the demon shot a sticky liquid at Wyatt. Wyatt was covered and Chris was on the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Before Wyatt could get to him the demon got Chris with the sticky liquid as well. Luckily Wyatt was able to blow him up at this point as he was facing away from him. Wyatt then had to rush to heal his brother.

Chris stood up shakily and then noticed the green slime that covered him and Wyatt.

"Now can I have a break?" Wyatt asked.

"As fond as I am of green…sticky…whatever this is…I think a break and a good wash would be a great idea."

Wyatt grinned as he flicked some of the slime at Chris before orbing out. Chris wiped it off his face and orbed after his brother. He found him at the bottom of the stairs and chased after him. He flicked Wyatt back and after just a few minutes there was sticky green mess everywhere and a pair of eyes were glaring at them. The boys didn't notice though until they heard a voice.

"What is going on?"

The boys stopped and looked around, but they saw no one. All they saw was the green mess. That was, until they looked at the very bottom of the stairs. Against the wall they could just see a pair of eyes.

"Mum?" Wyatt said nervously.

The completely green figure moved away from the wall and wiped the mess off her face. Piper stepped towards her sons.

"You've been demon hunting and then you come here and get green mess everywhere!" she yelled, knowing she was right. Neither of the boys spoke. "What have I told you about demon hunting?"

"Not to do it?" Wyatt said.

"Exactly."

"We thought it would be good to summon some demons and for Wyatt to fight them. They got harder and Wyatt vanquished them all fairly easily…we thought it might show what chance he has in the battle against Tsubasa," Chris explained.

Piper sighed and then took a step towards both the boys. They didn't move for fear that she would blow them up. Without warning both the boys suddenly found the green sticky mess being rubbed in their faces and their Mum laughing.

The boys wiped their faces and chased after their Mum, soon getting green stuff all over the Manor. Less than five minutes later they were all back by the stairs and on the floor laughing, each unrecognisable as they were completely green.

Piper finally managed to stand up. "I guess you'll be more careful what demons you summon next time."

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah, we'll find one that gets us covered in blue next time. Green is so not my colour!"

The other two laughed at Wyatt's face as he attempted to get rid of the green from his hair, only succeeding in making it worse.

"Well, I'll leave you two to clean up this mess. I expect it all to be green free by the time I get back," Piper said as she walked out the room.

Both boys groaned and began flicking the stuff at each other again.

"Stop flicking it and get cleaning!" Piper yelled. "Don't think you can get out of it."

"How does she know?" Wyatt said as he flicked Chris again and then went to get the cleaning products.

"I have no idea," said Chris as he followed, groaning again when he saw how much mess they'd made just through walking a few metres. "This is going to take forever!"

"Yeah…demon hunting again after this?"

"Of course," Chris said as they both began scrubbing the walls and floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! The Charmed Ones will be there, but they won't do anything - it is all up to Wyatt.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review :)

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! He does have a lot going on. Don't worry though, he won't be backing down in the main battle.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	15. Chapter 15

After a lot more practicing, demon hunting and flying it was finally the day of the battle. Wyatt was nervous, but tried not to show it as he ate his breakfast. Chris could tell though as, for the first time, Wyatt was eating in silence.

"It's ok to be nervous," Chris reminded him as he grabbed some orange juice and poured it in to his glass.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Wyatt said as he stood up and placed his bowl in the sink.

"You haven't said a word," Chris smiled.

"I'm fine. I can win…right?"

"Right."

Wyatt walked out the room and went upstairs to his bedroom. He stood in the middle and opened up his wings. Today was the day.

He was to fly. He was to fight. Was he to die?

A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it quickly away. No. He was going to win. He folded his wings in and sat on his bed. He was going to win…he was going to win…the world was depending on him…he was going to win…save the world…so why did he not believe it?

He let himself fall backwards on to the bed with a sigh. Chris believed in him and usually that meant everything to him. If Chris said he could then he could and Chris was always there. Not this time though. It was his fight and he was alone. Only Wyatt knew his true strength and he believed he had a chance, but he just wished he had Chris's confidence.

He sat up as he heard a knock on his door and Chris walked in.

"An hour to go."

Wyatt glanced at the clock. How long had he been laying there? He had got up early for extra practice, but it had never happened.

"Ok," he muttered. "I'll be down in a minute."

Chris nodded. "You don't need the extra practice. You can win this, ya know. Think about all you've learnt and what Tsubasa said about the surprise…water. Use it to your advantage. Just think before you attack and you'll be fine, I know you will."

"Are you reading my mind? How can you be so sure?"

"I don't need to read your mind, Wy," Chris said with a smile. "I'm sure because I've seen what you can do. Just use everything you know. I'll see you downstairs."

Wyatt nodded and watched Chris walk out his room and close the door behind him. "I wish I could be as sure," Wyatt whispered.

Ten minutes later Wyatt was downstairs and his family were all discussing what Wyatt should do. They soon realised that it was too hard to make a plan and Wyatt felt even worse. Tsubasa was unpredictable and who knew what powers he had. Wyatt was as prepared as he could possibly be.

They all orbed to the beach and his family stood well out the way, not noticing a small group of demons hiding in the distance. It was just minutes before midday.

It was a hot day, but not as hot as usual and there was a cool breeze. It would be cooler when he was flying through the air anyway.

Wyatt unfolded his wings just as Tsubasa appeared in front of him.

"Ready?"

He didn't wait for an answer as his spread his black wings out and took to the sky. Wyatt followed and the two ended up face to face, hovering high in the sky, ready to battle to their death.

Tsubasa formed a ball of water and threw it towards Wyatt who dodged it. Suddenly a river of water began flowing towards him and Wyatt soared high in to the sky.

Tsubasa laughed. "Just a glimpse of what is to come. I don't want to completely give away my surprise."

"I'm ready for anything and no amount of water will keep me from killing you," Wyatt growled, sounding confident although he felt like orbing away.

Tsubasa laughed and threw an energyball. "We shall see."

Wyatt dodged the energyball and tried to blow Tsubasa up. He hit his arm, but it did little damage. Wyatt flew towards him and kicked him hard in the stomach. The demon groaned, but threw Wyatt backwards. Wyatt fell a few metres before remembering to flap. When he gained height again Tsubasa was coming towards him like a bullet.

Wyatt was forced downwards as Tsubasa slammed in to his chest. He struggled to breathe and, using all his strength, he managed to hit the demon around the face. Tsubasa moved away and the two gained height, constantly throwing energyballs at each other. They both hit each other a couple of times and Wyatt managed to injure Tsubasa more when he blew up part of his arm. This fight had only just begun though.

Twenty minutes later the fight was still going on. Both had been hit, but not badly. They were still in the air, flying around each other and attacking however possible. However, things were about to change and it seemed it might not be such a close battle for much longer.

Tsubasa hit Wyatt in the stomach with an energyball and Wyatt was flung backwards through the air. Blood was staining his clothes and Wyatt felt it as he placed his hands on the wound.

He blacked out. He wasn't sure exactly when he stopped flapping, but he was quickly plummeting to the ground. The sudden drop caused him to come back to his senses, although everything was a blur and racing towards the ground didn't help. He couldn't hear much. The slight sound of Tsubasa above him and a buzzing, reminding him a lot of when a TV or radio goes fuzzy. It was almost a crackling sound. He vision was slowly coming back and, looking down, he saw he was just metres above the ground now.

Despite the extreme pain he started flapping his wings again. He struggled to focus on anything and ended up closing his eyes, beginning to feel a headache coming on. He was now going back up towards the demon and, as he opened his eyes again, he saw another attack, this time in the form of electricity. He dodged it just in time and sent an energyball in Tsubasa's direction.

It hit him on the shoulder. Trying to ignore the buzzing in his ears, Wyatt sped forwards and kicked the demon in the stomach. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard Tsubasa gasp for air.

However, Wyatt wasn't doing too well. He had lost a lot of blood. He could see alright now, but he had the buzzing still and he knew another attack could cause him to black out again. If he blacked out again it would be harder to come to his senses and keep fighting. His breathing was becoming slower and the higher up he went the thinner the air was.

He had to think carefully if he was going to have a chance to win this fight. A headache and lack of time were going to make it difficult to think straight and if he lost too much more blood then he may be too weak to do anything at all.

Tsubasa was grinning at him and Wyatt knew he had something planned. This was it, the time had come for Wyatt to either kill or be killed. It had all been building up to this and he just had one hope, that the idea he had in mind would work and not kill him in the process, something he feared was a lot more likely to happen now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Even Wyatt can't be perfect at everything right away lol. The sisters aren't really part of this story - it is about Wyatt mainly. Henry, Coop and the cousins aren't in the story as I think too many people would just get confusing and take away the fact it is about Wyatt and a big battle. So Billie and the others live somewhere else and don't visit often lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	16. Chapter 16

Despite the pain Wyatt kept his height. He looked at Tsubasa and then suddenly dived down towards the sea. Tsubasa looked surprised, but a smile crept across his face and he dived after Wyatt.

He gained speed quickly and was soon right behind Wyatt as he plummeted down towards the dark blue, uninviting waters. As he got closer he saw the water getting rougher, the waves foaming as they smashed against the rocks. He faintly heard the cry of birds, but the buzzing in his ears drowned out most noises.

It suddenly started raining, coming down faster and harder than Wyatt had ever known. It was only raining on Wyatt though. It immediately soaked him and he felt his wings and clothes becoming heavier. All this happened with a few seconds. He struggled to see in front of him as the rain continued, but he knew the sea was close. At the last second he skimmed the water slightly and began flying upwards, the rain smashing in to his face. His body felt heavier than before and his wings became hard to flap.

The first part of his plan had worked though. Tsubasa had hit the water, unable to stop in time. The water parted below Wyatt and he could make out the figure of someone flying up towards him. Wyatt hovered in the air, catching his breath and watching as the rain began to fall all around. Tsubasa didn't seem bothered by the water. He was using his power to keep himself dry.

It took Wyatt a minute to realise that he wouldn't be able to fly as fast if his plan worked. He planned to use that to his advantage though. It was time for the next part of his plan.

Wyatt stopped flying just seconds before the demon got to him. He fell like a rock, just a blur to those watching. Tsubasa hovered for a second before swooping downwards and catching up with Wyatt. As he came level Wyatt threw an energyball, knowing he would try and avoid it. When he did Wyatt then blew him up, seriously injuring one of his legs.

The demon cried out in pain, but kept flapping. Wyatt let himself drop again though and allowed Tsubasa to follow him again. Wyatt took a deep breath and folded in his wings. Tsubasa hovered and looked in confusion as Wyatt seemed to give in and crash in to the sea.

Deciding not to let him give in that easy he flew down and, hovering just above the waves, he parted the water. He was surprised when he didn't see Wyatt.

Wyatt took a deep breath as he hit the water. He felt himself being forced down, but struggled against it, trying not to swallow a lot of water. He swam a short distance and was then thrown as the sea behind him was parted. Tsubasa was using his power like Wyatt had predicted. He just hoped that Tsubasa didn't guess what he would do next.

Using all his strength Wyatt swam to the surface, opened his wings and flew upwards. He saw the demon hovering and flew, almost silently, up to him. The next thing Tsubasa felt was his neck snapping and a burning pain.

Wyatt had flown behind him and broken his neck before throwing an energyball at him. Tsubasa felt his wings disappear as they burnt away and he fell. He had no control over his powers anymore and the sea washed over him. He was forced down to his watery grave. There was nothing he could do. Wyatt had won.

Wyatt waited for a few minutes before heading back to dry land. He flew over to the beach and folded in his wings, falling to the sandy floor. His family rushed over and Leo tried to heal his wound. It wouldn't disappear though and Wyatt's breathing was getting slower.

"What's happening? Why isn't he healing!?" Piper yelled to Leo who shrugged helplessly. He didn't give in though.

"He killed Tsubasa. We all saw him going down. It was meant to be either him or Wyatt, not both. He has to be alright," Chris said.

Leo kept his hands there, but the wound remained. "I don't understand," he said, trying to stay calm. "Chris, help me get him back to the Manor. Paige, you orb Piper and Phoebe home."

Paige and Chris nodded and they all orbed out. When they got home they laid Wyatt on his bed, removed his wet clothes and pulled the covers over him. Leo tried to heal him again, but it still wasn't working, even when Paige tried as well.

Wyatt was barely breathing at all now and the whole family were worried. They couldn't lose Wyatt. Surely this wasn't his destiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! I like writing fight scenes lol. Some are easier to write than others though. As for the name, I did a google search for something to do with demons, wings and water. One of the names I found was Tsubasa which I decided I liked lol.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review!

To writerluv

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually Paige and Phoebe left the room, Leo went to see the Elders and Piper went to make Wyatt something to eat. Chris was left alone, watching his brother as he took slow and painful breaths. He didn't move. Chris felt helpless as he watched his brother lying there.

"Wy? You did it. You killed him like I knew you would," he said in a whisper. "You'll be alright…the wound will heal and everything will get back to normal…as normal as it ever is anyway."

There was no reaction. No sign he was listening. Just the quiet sound of his unsteady breathing.

Piper walked in the door and put a bowl of soup down on a small table beside the bed. "Any movement?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. His breathing seems to be the same though. It hasn't slowed any more."

"Any slower and he won't be breathing at all," Piper said as she wiped away the tears that began to fall. "I'm sorry. I just wish he'd start breathing faster or move or just…something. Some sign he'll be ok."

"I know. I don't understand why Dad and Aunt Paige couldn't heal him," Chris said as he stood up. "Tell me if there is any change."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. Won't be long."

Piper nodded as her youngest son walked off. She turned her attention back to Wyatt as she began to stroke his hair.

"Please, please be ok," she said.

Meanwhile Chris had walked out his brother's room and then orbed to the beach. He was surprised to see someone sitting on the rocks. As he got closer he realised it was his Dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Leo jumped and looked up to see his son standing in front of him. "I was going to come home, but I found myself here. The Elders say there is nothing they can do. They don't understand it either and we'll just have to wait. They can't say whether he'll live…or…or d…die." Leo struggled to stay strong.

"We should tell Mum. She'll be getting worried."

"How can I tell her I can't heal our son?" Leo sighed.

"It's not your fault. Maybe we can try a spell or potion," Chris suggested. Leo shook his head.

"No. It won't work. The Elders say we have to wait. That is why I didn't come straight home. Your Mum won't stop until she has tried everything once she knows there is no chance of healing ever working." Chris nodded in understanding.

"We have to go home soon though. We can't keep it from her."

"She's calling," Leo said and orbed out, leaving Chris to follow him.

"He moved," Piper said when she saw the swirling lights in the corner of her eye. She didn't dare take her eyes off Wyatt. "He moved his finger slightly."

Leo moved closer to Wyatt while Chris stood behind his Mum. "I…I can't see him breathing!"

Piper gasped. "He was getting better! This can't be! Leo, I saw him move!"

"Dad, we have to try something," Chris said.

There was nothing they could do though. They all looked at each other and didn't notice the movement behind them. A strange noise made them turn around though, but they didn't see what they expected to. Wyatt was still lying there, not moving and not breathing. Above him though was a pure white bird, flapping his wings. It was about the size of a bald eagle and had golden eyes and a golden beak. No one had ever seen a bird like it and no one was sure how it got there. The bird, which had been hovering, suddenly moved and landed on the window sill.

It gently tapped the glass with its beak.

"What's it doing?" Piper asked.

"I think it wants us to open the window," Chris replied. He stepped forwards quietly, trying not to startle the bird or give it any reason to attack him. The bird just watched as Chris slowly moved forwards and opened the window. Chris backed away again to let the bird fly out, but it didn't move.

"What's it waiting for?" Leo asked. They were all wondering the same. Everyone stood in silence.

They jumped as a bird, exactly the same as the white one only this one was black, entered through the window. Both the birds flew up and hovered for a second, side by side, before flying in to each other. For a moment the birds became one, half black and half white, before disappearing in a golden flash.

A groan from the bed caused everyone to turn and look at Wyatt who was sat up and looking confused.

"You're awake!" Piper said happily as she rushed to his side. "You're ok and the demon is gone…it's over." After a family hug Piper said for him to eat the soup, get some rest and they'd all be back up later to see him. Wyatt nodded numbly as he tried to take in everything that was going on. He watched his family walk out before lying back down and taking a deep breath.

It was all just a dream. It was a normal demon and he must have been knocked out or something. It seemed so real, but it couldn't be.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Remembering a wound he looked at his stomach. Not even a mark. He slowly moved his hand to his back and traced along it. No scratches or anything to say he had had wings. Nothing.

He was about to walk out his room to go and see his family when he thought about his bed. His Mum would kill him if he left it a mess. He walked back over to it and straightened the covers. He was surprised to find a feather.

He picked it up and as he did a black line flashed down the centre before the feather burnt away in his fingers.

He turned around and was faced by a demon, one he remembered. It was a dream though…why would that demon be here…what was going on?

"You won. It's over and, as you didn't take his powers, we will not kill you and we will make sure he doesn't come back." With that the demon shimmered out, leaving Wyatt alone and confused.

He went downstairs and saw his whole family watching TV. He sat down in between Paige and Phoebe and turned the TV off. Everyone turned to look at him. Chris, Paige and Phoebe all looked annoyed, Leo smiled as he hadn't really been watching what was on anyway and Piper began telling him that he should be resting.

Wyatt interrupted her though and asked what had happened. This simple question had a long story to it and it took a while to explain everything to him. By the time everything was clear it was dark outside.

The next morning Wyatt woke up and got dressed. He went down for breakfast where he found Chris and his Mum.

"Morning sweetie," Piper said as he walked in. "Ready for school?"

"School? You're kidding, right?"

Piper smiled. "Sorry, but you can't miss any more."

Wyatt sighed and nodded, knowing he had no hope of getting another day off.

Wyatt's first lesson was English and luckily he had his homework for that. He received top marks and the teacher was surprised at how well he had done it, saying she could almost believe he could fly. He laughed. If only she knew.

His next lesson was double maths. Luckily he'd managed to get the homework done in the lesson before, although it wasn't very good. That was hardly his fault though. He handed it in at the end of the lesson before hurrying out the room. The he remembered his next lesson – double history. Wasn't one double lesson enough? How much did the school have to punish him?

Ryan caught up with Wyatt just before he reached the history room.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryan asked. "Lost the wings?"

"Yeah," Wyatt laughed. "I lost the wings. I'll miss flying around."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah. Hope you did your history homework while flying around."

Wyatt just stopped as he was entering the room causing Ryan to walk in to him.

"Damn. I knew I'd forgotten something!"

"So everything's back to normal then."

Wyatt nodded. "As normal as it ever is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! lol. Sorry it wasn't exactly a quick update...you got to see how it ended though :)

To MAD DOGG

Thanks for the review! Well you got to see what happened to Wyatt and he stuck by what he said for the powers by not taking them. They wouldn't have had a good effect on him though if he had and being so weak would probably have made things worse.

To lizardmomma

Thanks for the review! Oh right - cool.

Please read and review :)


End file.
